Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE
November 5, 2015 July 26, 2016 July 29, 2016 Microsoft Windows December 2016 February 14, 2017 TBA 2017 Nintendo Switch January 17, 2019 (Digital) |genre = Role-playing video game |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: C ESRB: T PEGI: 12 |media = Blu-Ray Disc Nintendo Switch Game Card PSN Nintendo eShop Steam |external link = JP Official Site US Official Site}} Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE was announced by Compile Heart at the SCEJA press conference and is scheduled for a 2015 release date on the PS4, 2016 in the West, And 2017 release date on the PC. The game features improved graphics, larger fights and two additional storylines along with endings for every girl. Players can either follow the original storyline of Fairy Fencer F (called the Goddess route) or one of the other two alternatives, depending on your actions in Godly Revival. Gameplay Battles are more intense in Advent Dark Force, doubling the active formation size to 6 characters and featuring tougher enemies. Godly Revival plays a crucial role in Advent Dark Force. Removing swords from the Goddess, the Vile God or from both determines which story route will you take. Characters Fang - The main protagonist; He likes food and being lazy, however he is forced into collecting the furies with his fairy partner Eryn. Eryn - One of the Main Heroines and Fang's fairy partner. She has no memories and drags Fang with her to help her collect the furies. Tiara - One of the Main Heroines; A twenty year old fencer who wishes for world peace. She's a bit of an M. Cui - Tiara's fairy partner, Cui can't exactly speak human tongue so usually Ryushin or Karin would have to translate. Sherman - The twenty-three year old fencer who wishes for world peace and considered to be the exact opposite of Fang. Ryushin - Sherman's robotic fairy partner; stubborn and serious. Harley - A fairy researcher who has questionable researching methods, she's unaware of her own sex appeal causing people like Apollonius to be flustered with her. Bahus - Harley's fairy partner, he tends to spoil her despite scolding her so often. Story For the most part up till the first Goddess Revival it has the same story from the PS3 version with additional scenes such as Ethel and Apollonius appearing sooner, Sherman's past being explained as to why he hates evil so much and, how he fell in love with Tiara. The Goddess route is relativity the same as the PS3 version. Tiara gets murdered by an unknown attacker, and Fang's grief causes his wish to go back in time before Tiara was killed to be granted. However it seems he wasn't the only one to go back in time with Eryn now. Sherman and Ryushin went back with them but got seperated, as Sherman becomes a cold and ruthless young man after Tiara's death having quite the impact on him and is still the main antagonist. This route was expanded as filling plot holes from the PS3 version and giving more spotlight towards Ethel and Karin. The Vile God route has Sherman and Eryn as the main protagonists after Fang accidentally assisted in the revival of the Vile God and the party failed to stop the Vile God, they were sucked in a portal with Sherman and Eryn being the last ones. When Sherman comes to he finds himself at the Sol Plain with Eryn and Ryushin they agree to explore and see if they could find anyone else. They come across Tiara who much to their shock has a Fang-like attitude as well as bullying the hoodlum bandit that attacked her in the first timeline and are forced to engage battle with her, Sherman defeats her and she runs away. They head to the Sunflower Inn to ease up and find out any information they can. Sherman shows Eryn a newspaper telling her they went back in time and agree to search for Fang while gaining unexpected allies along the way like Ethel and Apollonius. While their former allies are now working for Dorfa or a bounty hunter in Pippin's case. After much searching they finally found Fang while they were disguised and infiltrated a party held by Dorfa, but one of their worst nightmare came true as Fang is now the president of Dorfa. They encounter Tiara again and using his quick wits and his wealth, Sherman manages to recruit Tiara onto their side so he could keep an eye on her. Trivia * Ethel, Sherman, and Marianna are more focused on as seen in the opening and the ending of it, as those three were expanded on the most in Advent Dark Force. ** Ethel having more spotlight in the Goddess Route, the first person to join the party in the Vile God route, and even got a ending in the Vile God Route. ** Sherman gaining more skills and combos to use in battle, more story to him, and even a route where he becomes the main protagonist and then demoted to tritagonist once Fang rejoin. He has an ending in the Vile God Route should you talk to him and not any of the girls before you head to the final dungeon. It is noted that roughly 60-70% of his lines were changed or added prior to and in the Goddess route. ** Marianna becomes playable and has a ending in the Evil Goddess route, like Sherman; her lines were changed and added on prior to and in the Goddess route. External links *PlayStation Store (PS4 version) Category:Games Category:Advent Dark Force Category:Media